


Seasons Come and Go

by ShadowMelody



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, F/M, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelody/pseuds/ShadowMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story in the summer of Anteiku and when he returns..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan Fiction

Summer is present in Anteiku, seasons were changing, he changed… the seasons come and go but he didn’t.

“That stupid Kaneki”

Every morning I am finding myself thinking about him I can’t help it, ever since that annoying boy came into my life.

“Is he alive?”

“If so how is he?”

“Will he come back?”

I am so happy it is summer, everyone during the school year always talks about that “missing student”, but he is more than just that… He was a caring and loving boy, but who knows what he is now.

I came down for work, pouring coffee never felt the same without him around. He really did learn how to make a good cup of coffee. A new customer came in, instantly i realize that he was part of the CCG. His hair was extremely odd, black with white tips “is that the hairstyle people like these days?”, I said in my head. I became more alert, hoping he wasn’t here to spy or confirm that this was a ghoul organization. He comes up to me and smiles “Can I speak to you for a moment outside, alone please?”. I didn’t think it would have no harm, he look pretty weak and the frustration I built up over the past months because of Kaneki I was looking for a fight if it lead up that. “Ok, sure!” I smile back. He takes me to a small alleyway, I know this is going to lead up to a fight so i decided to get the first shot. I release my kagune furiously at him, he stops it without opening up his suitcase. It is Kaneki’s kagune…I freeze.

“I’m back” he says gently

I am crying, I can’t even say anything slowly withdrawing my kagune. he approaches me with a hug.

“I am sorry for ever leaving you”

“Kan..e..ki you id..iot” I said throwing my head into his chest.


End file.
